Wordfighter: A Voz das Palavras
by Ken Ogoshi
Summary: Em um mundo em que as palavras não são apenas formas verbais de expressão, Ian, uma pessoa meio hiperativa, decide tentar mudar o mundo para pôr fim à Guerra das Palavras. Para isso, ele precisa aprender a ser um ótimo Trovador, um Wordfighter
1. Prólogo

Todos os personagens dessa história são meus, assim como o resto da história também...

A Idéia pra essa coisinha surgiu enquanto eu jantava num hotel... AHaHUaHU aih poft! veio a história toda na minha cabeça... tá, não inteira... mas vou desenvolvendo xO

Espero algumas reviews... é a primeira história que eu publico... não sei muito de julgamento popular :x seria bom ter uma base...

E por último... eu NÃO sou um escrior, então... não me culpem se estiver muito ruim... só... digam o que ficou ruim qe eu tento consertar ^^

Elogios me deixam feliz :x [Uau! como se não deixassem quase qualquer pessoa feliz!]

Qualquer cópia, seja de techos ou da história toda é proibida sem minhaprévia autorização...

* * *

Prólogo

Glasselia é como se chama esse mundo, onde toda criança aprende a falar ao completar exatamente um ano de vida. Inicialmente, todos falam apenas palavras vazias, que não machucam, afinal, toda criança possui um certo tom de sinceridade que anula qualquer intenção negativa que possa ser expressada verbalmente.

Entretanto, tudo muda quando uma pessoa chega aos dezessete anos de vida. O dom de manipular informações e entonações torna-se mais evidente que na infância palavras de um adulto podem mudar completamente o ambiente, alterações físicas, de acordo com o sentimento do Trovador.

Um Trovador é alguém capaz de manipular sua voz de forma a alterar o meio físico. O Departamente de Controle de Trovadores (DCT) é responsável por controlar e catalogar todos os Trovadores existentes no mundo de Glasselia.

Como era de se esperar de um dos órgãos mais poderosos do Governo Central, o DCT era formado por pessoas extremamente bem treinadas que utilizavam de meios secretos para classificar os Trovadores, assim como prevenir discussões catástróficas.

A classificação dos Trovadores utiliza de vários aspectos: cada um possui habilidades singulares, únicas. Por exemplo, Lilian Dawn O'Nate pertence à categoria dos Reparadores. Seu poder é baseado em pequenas mudanças dimensionais que fazem com que o tempo volte para um determinado objeto. Com isso, Lilian é capaz de reconstruir objetos ao usar o dom de sua voz, de suas palavras.

Mas habilidades teoricamente inofensivas como a de Lilian não são a principal preocupação do DCT. O marido de Lilian, Kristopher Kage O'Nate é do tipo que desperta a preocupação dos funcionários do DCT; ele é um Lutador. Lutadores são capazes de causar danos físicos a objetos e até mesmo a pessoas, direta ou indiretamente. São raros, mas por existirem infinitos tipos de Lutadores, eles formam a classe mais ampla de Trovadores.

O caso de Kristopher ainda é mais alarmante: ele é capaz de criar e manipular fogo, uma habilidade altamente destrutiva. Mas nessa situação em especial, Kristopher não era mandado a uma sala de contenção de poderes: ele trabalhava para o governo, e, junto de sua esposa, Lilian, formavam uma dupla de Wordfighters mundialmente famosos.

Os Wordfighters são os principais funcionários do Governo Central; prendem Lutadores que abusam de seus poderes, impedem Reparadores que tentam restaurar alguma condição ruim já antes superada, enfim, cabe aos Wordfighters a ordem de Glasselia.


	2. Capítulo I: Ian Kristen O'Nate

Capítulo I

Ian Kristen O'Nate

"Hey! Ian! Eu to aqui, seu baixinho surdo!", gritava uma voz feminina para um menino que se encontrava a menos de meio metro de distância.

Mas o jovem não era capaz de ouvir a voz da moça. Uma música estrondosamente alta insistia em impedir que qualquer tentativa de comunicação.

Impacientemente, ela correu até um menino baixinho de cabelos muito compridos e, ao alcançá-lo, agarrou-lhe um braço e o arrastou até uma área menos barulhenta: os jardins.

"Ouch, quem foi o idi...", Ian interrompeu sua fala ao ver quem o tinha puxado, "MIRIAN! O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

O rosto da moça se contorceu levemente, formando rapidamente um sorriso de sarcasmo.

"Não me leve a mal Ian, mas pensei que essa fosse a SUA festa de aniversário de dezessete anos e que EU, como uma de suas melhores amigas, logicamente estaria na sua lista de convidados" disse Mirian com seu casual tom irônico.

"Ops, desculpa... É que eu não queria uma festa, isso tudo é obra da mamãe", explicou Ian num tom quase choroso, "Eu nem sabia que teria uma festa!"

Depois dessa resposta, Mirian relaxou seu rosto. É claro, Ian podia ser um idiota, facilmente distraído por um simples estalar de dedos, mas ele não seria capaz de ser tão insensível... pelo menos não com Mirian, sua melhor amiga.

"Hum... Isso é bem a cara de Lilian. Falando nela, onde está sua mãe, Ian? Eu não encontrei muita gente que você convidaria para uma festa por aqui..."

"Viu! Depois você vem com esse papo de que era óbvio que você deveria estar na lista de convidados! Minha mãe é maluca", respondeu Ian com um certo tom de teimosia.

"Certo, certo, desculpa, mas fala logo onde tá a sua mãe, baixinho"

"Mirian! Primeiro você duvida da minha amizade, e depois me chama de baixinho? Tem certeza de que você é minha amiga?", perguntou o jovem, de estatura menor que a da moça.

"Lá vem você com suas frescuras de novo... Você tem dezessete anos agora sabia? deveria parar de se sentir tão ofendido com coisas simples da vida", respondeu Mirian.

"Humph", Ian fez um bico que o fez parecer uma criança de oito anos, e não dezessete.

Mirian revirou olhos para o menor, logo depois sorriu carismaticamente, puxando Ian para um abraço.

"Seu idiota, feliz aniversário! Eu sou sua amiga, e você sabe que eu te amo", disse a jovem praticamente soprando as palavras no ouvido do menino-que-acabava-de-se-tornar-adulto.

Ian sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas.

"Ahn..."

Foi então que o pequeno sentiu um grande tapa nas costas.

"E você ainda parece um cachorrinho sem dono, nem parece que está se tornando um adulto hoje"

"Hey! Eu não sou um ca...", começou a protestar Ian quando...

"ALI! Achei sua mãe, Ian-ian!", gritou Mirian dando um sonoro tapa nas costas de Ian, "Te vejo mais tarde, baixinho"

"Um dia ela ainda me mata!", disse Ian massageando suas costas, vendo Mirian desaparecer na multidão.

Ian Kristen O'Nate era um menino, ou melhor, adulto, que completava seus dezessete anos exatamente hoje, dia sete de Julho. Era um pouco mais baixo que os meninos de sua idade, e em conjunto com sua cara infantil, essas característicam o permitiam se passar com facilidade por uma criança de doze anos. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma estranha matiz avermelhada. Os cabelos eram de um preto intenso, imensamente compridos, roçando nas dobras de seus joelhos quando caminhava. Para evitar a sensação de cócegas que as pontas dos fios faziam em suas pernas, Ian prendia seus cabelos em um grande lenço branco, formando uma espécie de corda branca que terminava em suas coxas, deixando apenas que alguns fios rebeldes recaíssem sobre seu rosto e suas orelhas. Era sem dúvida, o adulto mais criança de toda a festa pois agia exatamente como uma criança. Vestia um conjunto social branco que o deixava parecido com um pinguim albino.

O jovem O'Nate, abandonado por Mirian na região dos jardins (um dos poucos lugares silenciosos o suficiente para se conversar), começou a caminhar sem rumo, distanciando-se ao máximo da festa em que muitos dos convidados eram desconhecidos ao próprio aniversariante. Teria uma conversa com sua mãe, mais tarde.

Ian estva distraído. Era realmente distraído, e, para completar, seu senso de equilíbrio era ligeiramente deficiente. Uma simples pedra poderia fazer com que ele caísse de modo espetacular. E, como era de se esperar, Ian não viu uma pedra. Ele fechou os olhos firmemente. Conhecia um pouco de sua casa, e sabia que, pelo quanto que havia caminhado, uma queda provavelmente faria com que ele batesse a cabeça no grande muro da entrada. Contorceu o rosto, se preparando para o choque que viria a seguir...

"Por que você não tenta usar seus olhos de vez em quando?", Ian ouviu uma voz áspera, e ao mesmo tempo calma. Era um tom ameaçador.

"Hey, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?", protestou.

"Alguém que não está gostando de ter um idiota apoiado nos braços", retorquiu a voz ameaçadora.

"Ops, desculpa", disse Ian tentando se recompor, sem muito sucesso, "Obrigado por me salvar, acho que iria doer um pouco cair de cabeça no muro"

"Iria adorar ver alguém como você amassando a cara em um monte de concreto, mas infelizmente eu estava no lugar errado, na hora errada"

Ian estava perdendo a paciência.

"Olha aqui, eu caí sim, em cima de você. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de...", começou Ian, mas foi interrompido.

"Ah, cala a boca! Ah, e parabéns, senhor O'Nate. É realmente inesperado que um retardado como você tenha sobrevivido até os dezessete anos!"

O jovem O'Nate baixou a cabeça, tentando se controlar para não entrar em uma briga na sua própria festa de aniversário, mesmo que a festa não fosse realmente dele (tecnicamente, era de sua mãe). Contou até dez de olhos fechados e então levantou o rosto para encarar o garoto insuportável.

"Olha aqui, seu...", pausou no meio da ofensa ao outro garoto, pois ele já havia ido embora.

"...idiota!", terminou Ian pouco depois, mesmo sabendo que o alvo de seu xingamento não o ouviria.

Por que sua mãe não fez uma festinha simples, em que Ian fosse o responsável pela lista de convidados? Não era porque eles moravam em uma mansão que o número de convidados deveria ser proporcional à área da propriedade. Ian estava se queixando disso quando avistou Mirian correndo em sua direção.

"Hey! Baixinho! Tava procurando você faz mais de vinte minutos, onde você tava? Eu achei sua mãe e quando fui me virar para chamar você, o baixinho cabeludo tinha desaparecido!

"Em primeiro lugar, baixinho não, apenas desprovido de hormônios próprios para o crescimento. Em segundo lugar, eu não consigo ficar parado..." respondeu Ian.

"Certo, desculpas aceitas, agora sobe logo que sua mãe tá chamando..."

"Quem disse que eu pedi desculpas?", perguntou Ian com seu tom de criança contrariada.

"Ah, me segue logo e não reclama, baixinho", disse Mirian arrastando Ian pelo braço até a barulhenta casa.

Ian foi carregado até chegar ao topo da escadaria central da casa. Apenas seu pai e sua mãe estavam naquele local. Todos os convidados, parados no hall de entrada, estavam observando atentamente cada movimento da família O'Nate. Ian tremeu: era a hora do discurso de família.

"Boa noite a todos", começou a senhora O'Nate, com uma pequena reverência, "Estamos aqui reunidos para comemorar o décimo sétimo aniversário do nosso filho, Ian Kristen O'Nate", dizendo isso apontou para o pequeno Ian, que se encolhia cada vez mais à medida que percebia um novo par de olhos o fitando. E eram muitos pares de olhos.

Aplausos e risos foram ouvidos, quando inesperadamente alguém gritou na multidão.

"LILIAN E KRISTOPHER O'NATE! Quanto desprazer tenho em vê-los!"

E o silêncio dominou todo o salão. Era possível ouvir a respiração descompassada da maioria dos convidados...

"Ora, ora ora, e aqui temos uma família feliz! Mas eu vou dar um jeito em toda essa felicidade!", era uma mulher magérrima e alta, seria muito bonita não fossem as imensas olheiras que enegreciam sua face e a sua magreza exagerada, fazendo-a parecer uma pessoa doente.

"CONGELEM!", disse a estranha mulher, mudando totalmente seu tom de voz: era cortante, frio, congelante. E todos os convidados congelaram. Com algumas poucas exceções.  
Kristopher, o pai de Ian, havia murmurado algo como "Os O'Nate não sentem frio", e, assim como sua voz de imperador enunciava, nenhum dos O'Nate congelou.

"Sagaz como sempre, O'Nate. Não poderia esperar menos da pessoa que mandou meus pais para a prisão", disse a doente mulher.

"E você vai se encontrar com eles agora, Senhorita Russel, eu presumo.", disse Kristopher calmamente, "QUEIME!", gritou agora num tom de voz forte, autoritário, mandão.

E enormes chamas envolveram a mulher atacante. Mas não pareciam queimá-la, "Suas chamas fazem cócegas em uma mulher fria como eu", outra vez a voz cortante saía da boca da mulher, que agora encontrava-se no topo da escadaria principal, visivelmente batalhando com palavras para atacar a família.

"Ora sua... como ousa estragar a MINHA festa?", gritou Lilian, que até o momento estava ocupada levando Ian até o quarto mais próximo e tomando proviências para protegê-lo.

Habilmente Lilian retirou e atirou dois pequenos pedaços de rocha que estavam em sua pequena bolsa prateada, da mesma cor de seu vestido longo, próprio para uma festa à noite. As duas pedrinhas avançaram na direção da Senhorita Russel, que riu da ação da renomada Wordfighter.

"O que é isso? Guerras infantis?", riu a mulher.

"Reconstruam-se, grandes rochas das mais altas montanhas", enunciou Lilian, agora com uma voz musical, uma doce melodia. Mas os efeitos dessa frase não foram tão doces. Inesperadamente as duas pedrinhas se transformaram em enormes rochas, que seguiam rapidamente em direção à Senhorita Russel.

"Eu sou feita de gelo..." A voz cortante foi rápida, mas não o suficiente. Seu corpo se transformou em gelo, mas foi atingido diretamente pelas enormes rochas, quebrando-se em inúmeros pedaços.

O casal O'Nate trocou um olhar rápido e correu em direção ao quarto em que Ian estava. Pelo visto, em um momento anterior, a porta de tal quarto não existia, pelo menos não no lugar em que ela estava na hroa em que Lilian colocou o filho dentro do quarto: ela havia feito com que a porta desse lugar a uma parede, reconstruída de algum tempo passado.

Lilian refez a porta, e, no mesmo momento, Ian correu em direção aos seus pais, visivelmente bravo com o ato de segurança feito pela sua mãe.

"E o gelo pode derreter, e congelar novamente", era a voz cortante de novo, "Que lindo! Um abraço familiar!", caçoou, "CONGE..." Mas a voz cortante foi interrompida.

"Atacar de surpresa não é uma atitute muito política...", era Mirian!, "Você não deveria fazer isso", mas dessa vez soou como uma voz doce, simples, hipnotizante.

E a Senhorita Russel hesitou e parou de atacar.

"Outro Lutador!? E uma jovem! Ora ora, dois Lutadores em uma festinha, os O'Nate têm muita sorte, mas não o suficiente".

Rapidamente, a inescrupulosa mulher pegou um vaso que enfeitava a entrada do quarto. Se não podia atacar com palavras, iria acabar com Mirian fisicamente.

Ela estava muito perto de Mirian. O casal O'Nate hesitou. Como poderiam ferir a Senhorita Russel sem machucar Mirian? Não tinham tempo para pensar!

"Acho que você está sentindo uma enorme dor no braço direito, não está?" Outra voz... Ameaçadora, como o rugir de um leão.

E a mulher que pretendia derrubar Mirian soltou o vaso no chão, gritando de dor ao apertar o braço direito.

"Obrigado, Rodric, você foi de grande ajuda, agora é nossa vez", disse o Senhor O'Nate.

"Renasça, árvore que foi cortada para levantarmos essa casa", cantou Lilian, e uma enorme arvore nasceu quebrando uma parte da mansão, a Senhorita Russel foi levantada entre galhos.

"Queime intensamente, use o combustível fornecido!", e chamas começaram a queimar a árvore, junto da impiedosa mulher, que começou a gritar e amaldiçoar a família O'Nate.

"Sua família de insolentes! Wordfighters... e se dizem defensores da justiça? Matam pessoas, vão atrás de quem não controla o próprio poder... Vocês são imundos, se aproveitam da instabilidade alheia. Uma família desgraçada..."

E Ian, que estava quieto em um canto, com os olhos tapados pelos seus próprios braços, sentiu uma enorme fúria, levantou e gritou com a Senhorita Russel, que queimava nos braços da árvore:

"Eles são minha família, ninguém lhe deu o direito de falar assim com eles", explodiu o pequeno adulto, "DESAPAREÇA!".

Essa última palavra soou como um latido, um uivo de lobo.

Árvore, chamas, e Senhorita Russel: todos desapareceram...


End file.
